


Laisser pourrir

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Voilà Mai et Ty Lee mises aux arrêts. Et ensuite ?
Kudos: 1





	Laisser pourrir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Capitaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Et les laisser pourrir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Mai, Ty Lee, guerrières Kyoshi  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "arrestation" pour horrible_bingo   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Mai et Ty Lee ne sont pas officiellement en état d'arrestation en bonne et due forme, que va-t-on bien pouvoir mettre sur leur paperasse d'écrou pour les incarcérer ? mais la parole de la princesse héritière fait ordre : on les enfermera, même si ça leur complique la tâche qu'il n'y ait personne pour signer leur ordre officielle. 

Le plus important est tout d'abord de les maîtriser : les gardes ont bien vu ce que Ty Lee fait à mains nues, elle est donc prestement menottée. Le geôlier en chef se doute de quoi Mai est capable – il lui a déjà offert une lame lui-même parce que ça pouvait toujours servir et il l'a vue brandir un poignard – il va donc devoir exiger qu'elle les enlève toutes.   
Ça... risque de prendre du temps, prévient-elle.   
De fait ça prend du temps. Méthodiquement, elle retire des lames, des aiguilles, du fil coupant de chaque partie de sa tenue, encore et encore et encore. Les gardes ouvrent des yeux ronds sur l'effeuillage inhabituel.   
Mai envisage un moment de garder le reste, ce qui est vraiment bien cacher, mais elle décide qu'elle préfère être honnête et montrer sa bonne volonté. De toute façon on va la déshabiller et lui donner un uniforme de prisonnière, alors...   
J'apprécierais de ne pas avoir à faire les suivants devant autant de monde, demande-t-elle.   
Ils ouvrent des yeux encore plus grands. On l'isole dans une petite pièce à part avec deux gardes de genre féminin.   
Est-ce une procédure standard pour tout le monde ou un traitement spécial pour elle parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être trop prudents, on lui intime de défaire ses cheveux et elles vont jusqu'à les peigner finement pour tout s'assurer d'avoir retiré même la plus petite aiguille.   
Oui il y en a même là. Oh bon sang. 

Enfin, enfin, quand ils sont certains qu'elle ne représente plus une menace directe – quoique, ils se demandent, vu tout ce qu'il y avait comme quincaillerie et dans quels recoins... ils l'envoient subir le rituel de la douche froide pour s'assurer qu'elle n'introduira pas de vermine dans leurs locaux, et donc, lui remette un uniforme qui tient du sac à patatichaud. Ça lui égale, peu importe sa tenue, sans ses lames elle se sent nue de toute façon. 

Maintenant ils peuvent enfin passer à la partie administrative, lui faire décliner son identité et passer le test de la chandelle pour la maîtrise du feu... négative pour les deux, elle comme Ty Lee, ou alors leur maîtrise hypothétique serait exceptionnellement fine pour effacer toute réaction inconsciente ! mais vu leurs prouesses dans d'autres domaines de combat, et ça se saurait si la princesse s'entourait de maîtresses du feu meilleures qu'elle-même – quoique encore une fois qui sait justement... 

Bref, reste à résoudre la question de, est-ce qu'on les garde ici, dans la prison pour les criminels les plus dangereux où l'on commence à manquer de place, ou est-ce qu'on les transfère ailleurs parce qu'elles ne sont pas si dangereuses ? Hum. La question ne devrait pas se poser, en fait. Elles ont trahi la princesse quand même et l'ont battue en combat, si déloyal qu'il fut. Elles sont donc éminemment dangereuses, même sans lame et avec les mains attachées. Et puis du fait de leur arrestation irrégulière elles comptent comme prisonnières politique mises en secret, et c'est un patatichaud chaud dont ils passeraient bien mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas refiler comme ça.   
Elles comptent, on les garde ici.   
Justement une place s'est libérée, et on tassera la deuxième... 

Les voilà menée à une cellule collective... qui renferme les prisonnières précédents de la princesse.   
Oh.   
Les guerrières Kyoshi...


End file.
